


Without Armor

by Caius



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Don't bother trying to fit this into canon, Doom without his armor, Exotic Atlantean Genitals, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doom is probably playing him, but Namor is too busy enjoying Doom's naked body to care. PWP. Written for Tentaklingon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tentaklingon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentaklingon/gifts).



It was some sort of plot. Namor, Prince of Atlantis, knew Doom well enough to know _that_. But he didn't care. He, Namor, could take anything that the ruler of a tiny surface nation could dish out! But first--!

He shoved Doom's body down at the bed, naked and armorless at last. So sensitive, so vulnerable--there were muscles under the soft skin, but nothing like Namor's, and he could see the imprints of his fingers as he wrestled Doom into position. 

"Not so proud without your armor, are you," Namor said, leaning close and enjoying the way the body flinched and twitched under him, as if Victor Von Doom were ticklish! As his fingers traced the inside of Doom's legs, the proud mouth laughed--and for once, not in triumph. Doom was helpless before him!

"I have you--" Doom said, and of course he _was_ still proud. If he wasn't, Namor wouldn't bother "--right where I want you."

Namor leaned close, and _bit_ Doom's scarred face--and for once, the body convulsed under him in true anger, and did Namor feel a touch of magic under his teeth? "What a coincidence," Namor purred. "This is _almost_ exactly where I want _you_." He pressed their lips together.

Doom so clearly had no idea what he was doing that Namor had to pull back to laugh. "Your first kiss, little monarch?"

"Hardly," Doom said, but he allowed Namor to guide him with hands and lips and tongue until they managed a serviceable kiss.

"Good enough," Namor said, nipping at a lip and grinding his hips against him in promise. 

Doom grabbed his ass, pulling him closer, taking back some of the control as Doom's cock finally woke up against Namor's hip. It had been shriveled and small like the rest of Doom, when he had first been stripped. As Doom returned Namor's kiss--he was nothing if not a quick learner--Namor spared a hand to push between them, giving the cock one firm grope on his way further down...

"Do it," Doom commanded as soon as the finger pressed against his ass.

"Not _quite_ yet," Namor replied, and removed the finger immediately to press it against Doom's mouth. 

"You don't have to be _gentle_ ," Doom said, voice muffled as one finger, than two, pushed into his mouth. 

"You don't need to worry about _that_ ," Namor said, pressing his fingers back into Doom's throat, nearly enough to make the monarch gag. "Mmm, you look good like that. Your ruined face would look even better around my cock."

"No." Doom's voice was suddenly, surprisingly clear.

Namor shrugged, and stroked the inside of Doom's mouth a little longer, even though he was no longer sucking so nicely. "Perhaps next time." He traced a wet finger over Doom's face, meeting Doom's enraged glare head-on for a few moments. "But, I _do_ have some mercy." And he showed it, immediately, lifting Doom and flipping him over, letting him hide his ruined face in the mattress while he pulled his ass into position.

"Then fuck me already," Doom said, and then winced at a single finger. Namor held him in position and spent a good minute slowly stretching, enjoying the vulnerability of Doom's ass as he slowly bent it to his will, before pulling his suit off and lining them up.

"What?!" Doom said, and pushed against Namor's hold, trying to see what was pressed against him.

"Ah yes--you've never been fucked by an Atlantean before." Namor enjoyed, just for a moment, the touch of his soft, wet cloaca to Doom's ass, then allowed his cock to jet out--directly from his body into Doom's.

"Oh--of course--" and it was unacceptable that Doom be able to finish that statement. Namor pushed Doom further down, enjoying the hand-marks on his body as he fucked the soft, tight asshole. 

"And now you're being fucked by the best," he said, as he grabbed the ridiculous dangling penis in one hand and did _not_ crush it. Doom said something that may or may not have been in any language, and tried to thrust up against Namor's cock or his hand--but Namor brutally overrode his attempts at control. "And the most powerful."

"Maybe--" Doom said, and Namor squeezed the cock harder. "Ah!" said Doom, but not, Namor thought, in distress--not from the way the mammalian organ was twitching. 

"Yes," Namor said, and grabbed Doom's hip, changing the angle just a little bit--there was a spot surfacers had, he remembered--and as the ass clenched around him--"Yes, there!"

He rode Doom hard, pounding Doom as he yelled something Namor didn't bother trying to understand and released a small amount of surface fluid onto his hand. Namor kept going, even after Doom had finished, enjoying the vulnerable, pliant body beneath him--and then, finally, it was too much. "Imperius Rex!" he yelled, and came.

His cock retracted, but he held the battered body close, toying with the little spent penis, still there to play with even after it was done. 

"I did not realize the Prince of Atlantis--cuddled." Doom said it as though it were a shameful thing.

"There is much you do not realize about me, Von Doom," Namor replied, and kept stroking. "Did you think I would be satisfied with just _once_?"


End file.
